The Substitute
by Tass-the-Phoenix
Summary: The sprit detective is stuck in a wheel chair! Now the YYH gang has to find a substitute and why not someone like Yusuke! The subtitute is more like Yusuke than they expected!
1. The Accident

An: Ello! I'm TassthePhoenix and this is my first fanfic… yeah… so no FLAMES or I'm flaming back!!!! This story came randomly… yeah… I told my sister Donamarine about it and she said it was funny… and she told a friend and she liked it as well…so… yeah… oh! By the way, this takes place after chapter black, in this kind of different reality because Koenma is still in his office.

Donamarine: hi…

An: Donamarine is helping me with my first fanfic… or at least the first chapter…yeah…

Donamarine: would you like to do a disclaimer now?

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN YYH** but I own the oc and all her cool powers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Donamarine: looks good.

Well, let's get stated!!!!!! -

The Substitute

Chapter 1

The Accident

The automatic doors to the emergency section of the hospital opened and closed. Yusuke was stuck in a wheel chair, both legs in casts, his right arm in a sling and wearing a neck brace.

Kurama was pushing the wheel chair, Kuwabara next to Yusuke and Hiei walking next to Kurama.

"And how did this happen again?" Kurama asked pushing Yusuke's wheel chair.

"I slipped… on an ice cube."

"WHAT?!"

Kuwabara fell amine style while Hiei had his eyes a little wider than usual. Kurama didn't want to push Yusuke down the exiting ramp any harder than needed to, so he just developed a sweat drop.

"Most demons and spirit world want you dead and you slipped on an ice cube?!" Kurama said, his sweat drop slowly fading away.

They walked down a few blocks until they reached a street that was close to the park and was empty.

"Yusuke!!!!!" Keiko yelled as she raced up to him, and well at least tried to hug him. (I don't know how that would work -.-)

"You look like a mess, what happened?" she asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know…" Kuwabara said with a large sweat drop on the top of his head.

"Well Hiei and I better get going we have to find Hiei a good spot to sleep on in the park, they won't let him in the forest anymore. Probably because of the big explosion that happened not to long ago." Said Kurama as Hiei and himself walked on the street that led to the park.

"YUSUKE'S INJURED?!!!!!!" Yelled Koenma as he dropped the updated file of Yusuke Urimeshi (Is that how you spell it? -.-u)

"Well it is true sir, the other ogres' just updated sir. Will we need a substitute?" Gorge asked.

"Yeah, we'll send Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Hey Gorge can you find some people in Japan that have high sprit energy that know they can die?" Koenma asked in a bored voice.

While Koenma was asking for the qualifications Gorge was shuffling through folders.

"Well there is one person that I set on your desk just now sir."

"Okay, hand it over." Kira said as she just finished doing messy business with a bunch of boys.

Kira was in a plain Tokyo Junior High school uniform with a plain skirt, her hair was in the usual, shortest of her medium blue hair was down about to the end of her chin, and her plain red bangs were shaped as narrow horizontal xs. The rest of her hair was in a pollyanna ponytail and if was straitened out would go past her feet and at the base of the ponytail there was a smaller version of her bangs and also at the end of her ponytail that was tied off had a same version.

"Hand what over?" the largest boy said (maybe in the boxing team perhaps?) he spat out a tooth. His companion were still knocked out.

"My allowance you're always stealing from me. I need that money you moron." Kira said fixing her bangs a little.

"Why do you need it so badly?" He said now starting to well, at least trying to get up with all his sore body parts.

"I pay the janitor to help me get my bike out of the lock, I always forget my keys at home and he has the spare."

The boy opened his bloody hand and there was her wallet still covered in the blood of other thieves and now his. "Don't you ever wash this?" he asked in a disgusted voice.

"Those are stains." Kira replied. She turned around and walked off without a burse on.

"Three, two, one" and there was a blast, something went high above the sight of the other students behind the school.

"Must have been those rocket people." He said pulling up his friend.

Kuwabara was pushing Yusuke as Keiko walked next to him. They were silent for a long ways until Yusuke finally cracked.

"I sense something." He said.

"So do I" Kuwabara said as well. Kuwabara looked up, but saw nothing.

"Let's get going." Keiko said trying to change the subject and focusing on where they were going.

An: Well, I hope you liked it! Sorry if it was so short but I showed you what was going on right? Well, if you have any ideas on what else should happen just let me know! What do you think of Kira?

Well, see ya!!!!-


	2. Meeting Kira

An: Ello! I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter! Today, we shall start with Yusuke and move on. There is much cursing in this chapter just to let you know. Disclaimer is on the first chapter (too lazy to say it). -.-u

I really don't have much to say so enjoy!

Chapter 2

Meeting Kira

"Hello? ... Anybody there, helloooo?" Yusuke was lying in bed after having a very sore night. It was now 7:30 am and Yusuke's mother was still out of the house.

Yusuke had had it and besides… he fell out of the bed while trying to call someone. (Poor, poor Yusuke)

"I'M HUNY DANM IT!" and with his one functional arm tried to crawl across the floor.

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei (Hiei was forced, they would let him play with his sword when they got there, Kira's family has a lot of fire wood… don't ask) unloaded from the bus. They were now in Tokyo, this is where Kira lived.

"Now what?" Kuwabara said in a drowsy way (he had to get up extra early just to take the fastest way to get to Tokyo.)

"Well, we have a few hours to spare." Kurama said, folding up a piece of paper and putting it in to his pocket.

"Well my sister asked me to get her some dresses for her while I'm here." Kuwabara rambled in a bored sort of way while Hiei and Kurama stared at him with a disturbed expression. (Tee hee hee I love making them suffer.) "Or not." Kuwabara said having second thoughts and contemplating on going to bed earlier.

Hiei hned while struggling to remove the random series of braids and such from his hair, bestowed upon him by some random little kid and took all of Hiei's self restraint not to kill.

"That bus ride sucked didn't it?" Kuwabara asked still in a bored voice.

Once again Hiei hned, still struggling with the braids in his hair... (Hee hee hee, still love to make them suffer)

FLASH BACK

A small child playing (aka braiding) Hiei's hair, the look on his expression: 'leave my hair alone and you keep your hands nigien child'.

The other two were crushed by tourists, who were taking constant pictures and were babbling way too much for the heat to get any higher. (Talking actually makes the area hotter than it already is tee hee hee).

END OF FLASH BACK

"It also sucked because the air conditioning was broken!"

Their stomachs growled at the same time.

"Well, let's get something to eat shall we?" Kurama said.

"YUSUKE!"

"Huh?" A sleepy Yusuke woke.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Keiko asked in a concerned voice, kneeling down to his level to check for injuries.

"I got hungry and it was a son of a bitch to climb into my freakn' wheel chair off the damn floor." Yusuke complained

"Well, let me help and then we can get to school, there are presentations today."

Kira sat at her desk taking notes while the teacher was lecturing about Japanese history (I actually don't know any of their history -.-u). At the corner of her paper was an extremely detailed sketch of someone in a wheel chair... The teacher asked a question and Kira raised her hand.

Yusuke sat in his wheel chair, about ten more minuets and he would have slept for three hours strait. It was an all day assembly and he was in the back with the staff. They too were getting some shut eye. Keiko and all the other students who are diligent in their studies where the only ones awake (that would be about a little more than half of the student body). Keiko sat next to Yusuke, who was snoring lightly. She tried to ignore him, but the sound was just too annoying.

'Where is Kuwabara? He would be paying attention... '

End of Chapter

An: Sorry for such a short chapter... See ya!


End file.
